It is often desirable or necessary to be positioned at an elevated location for periods of time; for example, when working or hunting from an elevated location. In order to be comfortable and to function effectively for relatively long periods of time, it may be preferable to be in a seated position. However, it may also be necessary or desirable to be able to turn or pivot while sitting in an elevated location. For example, when hunting from an elevated position, one may wish to turn bodily to position himself to view different areas. It is also desirable that any seat or similar support be portable, and configured for attachment to a rigid support at multiple locations. Thus, there exists a need for a seat that is readily attachable to a rigid upright member, such as the leg of a ladder that allows a seated individual to turn without dismounting the seat.